


Kaius Danvers and the Phoenix bond

by Daniel_ii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, Draco potter - Freeform, Gay, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Professors, Kaius - Freeform, Lemon, Love, Mark - Freeform, Multi, Pain, Phoneix, Professor Harry, Professor Neville Longbottom, Smut, magical being, oh hi mark, phoenix bond, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_ii/pseuds/Daniel_ii
Summary: Kaius Danvers is a 7th-year student with a problem, that problem being- he doesn't know what to do with his life.Also, he has a phoneix bond with four people - now I know what you're thinking what the fuck is a phoneix bond. Guess you'll have to read to find out.





	1. Getting to know Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's help each other](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477481) by pontlesstests. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approx. 11minutes reading time

We all know ‘The Boy who Lived’ The great tale of Harry Potter! the boy whose destiny was to kill Voldemort, whose destiny it was to die. He has been written about in many history books and in news articles, you couldn’t go anywhere without seeing something about Harry Potter the boy who lost everything. Now it was just mostly about his life, he was 22 now, teaching at Hogwarts with his Husband Draco Potter. 

They both had Phoenix bonds, a mythical bond that connects two people together in a cosmic way, it’s like they were made for each other, two different sides of a coin. The bond/mark has healing abilities, and many unknown features. The most prominent feature being the marks on their backs, the two wings stretching from their shoulder blades down to their wrists.

There have been a few Phoenix bonds in history but they’re rare. Some undocumented and others in my opinion over-documented. But these people live longer than muggles, Witches and Warlocks, they live a while, at least 500 years in comparison to 138 for Witches and Warlocks. 

Phoenix’s can be reborn from ashes, many people are unsure whether that is the same for Harry and Draco Potter, will they die and just re-appear in their late 20’s fit as a fiddle? It was a question that nobody seemed to have the answer to. 

Harry teaches Defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts, He’s been there for five years, doing his studying to become a teacher while getting real-world experience. He’s been the longest D.A.D.A teacher in a while, Draco had finished school and moved on to being Head of the Ministry like his father but instead of abusing the system he planned to fix it. Hermione, on the other hand, graduated with the highest marks and moved on to be the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; She married Ron Weasley, their relationship needed a lot of work by what I could tell and what I heard, Ron moved onto being co-manager at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. There was speculation that he became an Auror but nobody can confirm that.

I, however, am in my last year of Hogwarts, I didn’t know who I wanted to be or what I wanted to do. I had no game-plan. No clue what I would do what I could do. I wasn’t a quidditch master like my friend Kelly, she was a chaser on the Ravenclaw team. I wasn’t bad on a broom but I didn’t fancy being on a broom the rest of my life. 

Kelly Palmer is a great girl, she’s smart and kind. Willing to take on anything even if it was impossible, she found a way. She didn’t fit into the normal Ravenclaw mould and that’s why I think that dusty old hat put her there. To make a difference, show that kids don’t have to be in that mould. 

We always talked in the mornings at Breakfast, she’d greet me and I’d greet her back. It was like an unspoken ritual. It had been happening since the 5th year, it just suddenly started happening and it brightens my day when we talk. 

“Good Morning Kells,” I greeted, she smiled and walked over to me as we walked to the dining table. 

“Morning Kai! You catching the quidditch game at 5?” She asked I shrugged, I wasn’t into it much but I went the first few times she had invited me and had a bit of fun. 

“Are you playing this game? I heard from Dennis that you got benched last game” I spoke, she laughed. 

“Yeah I’m playing this game, Dennis is full of bullshit you know that.” She said as we sat down, 

“I hope you do well” I spoke before turning to the guys at my table, she turned to the girls at her table who started gossiping amongst themselves. 

I focused on what I was eating rather than what was being said. I did, however, notice Professor Longbottom approach a student and hand them something in which they had a very in-depth conversation about it which caused Head Mistress McGonagall to approach them and I assume ask what all the talking was about. 

Neville Longbottom is the Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, I had some classes with him and I enjoyed being in his class, he was fun to learn from. 

I continued to my classes as normal, I liked my timetable, 

Monday; D.A.D.A and Potions 

Tuesday; D.A.D.A and Herbology 

Wednesday: Charms and History of magic 

Thursday; Transfiguration and History of magic 

Friday; Care of magical creatures and D.A.D.A 

I was glad it was Monday because I got to sit in Harry’s class, his classes were the best because! I felt like I actually learned a lot. Like Professor Longbottom’s classes, I did hope I could do something with Duelling as I learnt that I wasn’t too bad at it thanks to Harry. He helped me a lot, how to control my fear and how to produce a Patronus, I knew he taught us the stuff he wished he knew when Voldemort attacked the school and his friends. 

I walked into class with the rest of my classmates, Harry was writing some stuff on the board as we all settled in, he encouraged us to break the rules- responsibly. 

He turned around to greet us all and he locked eyes with me and something flashed in his eyes for a split second and I swore his eyes turned red, he shook it off and greeted us and explained what we were doing today. I was distracted by my shoulder, it was sore and I couldn’t will away the pain so I tried to focus on what I was doing. 

I continued to write down the things on the whiteboard, Harry had gotten one when he moved into the classroom, it was much easier than chalk and a lot more safer than dust particles in the air. Which made some kids cough. That’s when I noticed Draco walked in, he walked past me and the pain in my shoulder doubled back and I gripped my shoulder. He paused and glanced at me a questioning glare on his face.

He continued walking to his husband, he kissed him before heading up the office up to the top. Harry continued teaching but my thoughts were on Draco. I had never actually seen him before, I had heard of him and seen pictures in the paper about him but I’d never seen him in the flesh. Even I could admit he was attractive. His hair was an icy white and his eyes were an electric blue that I didn’t think would suit him, but it did. He held an authority that demanded you to follow what he said. 

The bell rang and I got up slowly, my shoulder was hurting a lot and I was debating whether I should go to the nurse wing, even just for some ibuprofen for it. That’s when I realised I was the only one left in the classroom other than Harry of course. 

“Kaius, are you ok?” Harry asked walking over to me, I grabbed my books, “I understand if you’re uncomfortable about me and Draco” He continued, I paused. It dawned on me that he must have received a lot of trouble for being married to a guy and that guy being a former death eater also. 

“No, it’s not that, my shoulder is just sore and I’m tired,” I said, covering up the actual pain I was in, I needed to get to my next class. He seemed like he saw through my facade instantly. I looked up to see Draco watching me, probably waiting for his husband. I felt light-headed and stumbled forward, Harry went to catch me but I steadied myself quickly. “Sorry” I muttered before running out the room. 

I couldn’t keep focused on what I was doing which of course annoyed Snape to high-heaven, it gave him a reason to hate me more. I think he hated everyone equally but he hated me a tiny bit more. I was surprised the Head Mistress kept him employed after all he had done, what he put Harry and the other kids through and his violent teaching methods. 

Luckily he didn’t give us any work to do after class, so I could just run-walk back to the dorm and see what was up with my shoulder. I shared my dorm with 3 others, Freddie Padlock, Dennis Gregory and Lachlan Heart. They were solid guys, they were nice and we’d be great friends if we hung out more. Other than just having casual conversations in the dorm every once in a while.

I stumbled into the room and yanked my robe off and the rest of the top half of my clothes and tried to see with the small mirror we had in our room what was on my back but it was difficult to see very well. It was a mark of some sort and panic settled in my stomach at an implication of a mark. I was unlucky enough that my roommates walked in without me noticing.

“Holy shit!” Dennis yelled scaring me shitless, I glared at him. He ran over to me looking at my back. The other 2 boys ran in as well, great! I had a crowd now staring at my back. 

“This is just like Harry’s mark! -but his is a lot bigger, he showed us today.” Dennis butted in, he grabbed his phone from next to his nightstand, he took a photo of my back. He showed me and I stopped in my tracks, it was the Phoenix mark. 

I looked at my friends, I was scared. I was like Harry, did that mean I had a mate as he did? I stared blankly at Dennis and then back to the picture. Then something I didn’t expect to happen- Dennis hugged me, Lachlan and then Freddie hugged me. I let them hug me and I didn’t know what I was supposed to do? Was I supposed to tell Harry?

I looked hard at the picture, the wing went from the middle of my back to my shoulder blade, the wing was Blue and gold, the feathers were a sea blue colour and there were a few flight feathers covered in a gold hue that made it shimmer on the camera and I wondered how it looked in real life, but I also noticed I only had one wing in comparison to Harry and Draco who had two. Do I not have a mate, was I a different sub-species to them?

Lachlan was the first to speak “Do you want us to go with you to the Head Mistress’ office?” He asked I paused. 

“Can I not tell anyone yet? I need to figure this out first before I tell anyone” I said, Dennis pulled back and sat on his bed and the others did the same. 

“Well I mean wouldn’t it be better if Head Mistress Knew?” Lachlan asked I paused. 

“Yeah I mean maybe, but I just gotta figure this out first” I was panicking now, my hands shaking as I put my clothes back on, my shoulder hurt a lot now. Thoughts were whizzing through my head, I booked it down the stairs and to the courtyard. I stopped when I saw the snow falling, it was pretty. I sat on the steps as I watched the snowfall, my thoughts still on the burning sensation on my back- coupled now with the cold it seemed to calm me down. 

I would need my winter wear now, my fluffy socks and my fluffy sweater, they were my favourite clothing items. My hand rested on my sore shoulder, I would have to head to the dining hall soon and I wasn’t looking forward to it as much as I was. 

I walked back to the dorm where the guys were still sat, they looked up when I walked in. “Are you ok?” Freddie asked it was the first time he’d said anything since he saw my mark.

I nodded my reply “It’s snowing outside” I announced to them and they all walked over to their respective drawers to pull out warm clothes since the dining hall got pretty warm when they wanted it to be, we didn’t need to layer up as much on a snow day. I pulled my sweater and fluffy socks on and slipped my shoes back on, leaving my robe in the dorm. We all walked to the dining hall together but split when we walked inside and went to our respective groups.

I greeted Kelly as I sat down and she wore a pink beanie that suits her very well, she liked my sweater and we talked for a few minutes before we went to eating, I noticed the Head Mistress and Harry sat up at the front of the hall, Draco I guess was in Harry’s office because he wasn’t here. The room was quieter than it was usually- but I was guessing because of the snow. It usually seemed to quiet everyone down. 

I was glad that Miss McGonagall became the new Headmistress after Dumbledore’s departure, she was the best candidate for the job. The only one who understood this school and it’s problems which she fixed almost instantly, putting strict rules on Snape and preventing anything like Voldemort again, making sure each kid had enough access to what they want but the other stuff was sent to the Ministry where Draco and Hermione worked, it was kept in a library there to prevent these kids from trying any of that dark magic. Everyone liked McGonagall.


	2. Meeting Kaius Danvers and Kelly Palmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approx reading time 13mins

It took me about a week before I sought out Harry’s help, the usual routine continued in the morning but when I got to D.A.D.A, again, there was a different feeling in the room, I couldn’t place it. But I did know my shoulder hurt- a lot. There was a pain in my stomach and I felt sick, this went on for the rest of the day. I think people noticed because they kept asking if I was ok. I stayed behind on Friday since I didn’t have any other classes afterwards. 

I waited until everyone left, Draco emerged from the office. Panic settled at the bottom of my stomach as I fiddled with my sweater. It was snowing hard still, and I think Harry noticed my nervousness because he stopped. 

“Is everything, ok Kai?” He asked I let out a sigh. 

“Someone happened the other week and I need your opinion” I spoke, he paused and looked to Draco who seemed intrigued. I felt really sick now, and I was struggling to stay calm as I turned around and pulled my sweater off. 

“Kai- I’m not-“ He cut himself off when I pulled my shirt off to expose my mark, I was breathing heavy and my skin felt warm to the touch but I was freezing. My hands were shaking and I had a headache, I turned around to look at Harry and Draco to get their opinion but they stood there mouth agape staring at me.

“What the fuck” Was the first words that were said and it was by Draco, I looked to him and he stared at me as he walked down the stairs. “You have a Mark?” Draco questioned the air. 

I sat down on one of the desks and pulled my shirt back up but I didn’t button it, the burning in my shoulder started to intensify. I gripped my shoulder and my head dropped, my breathing coming out hard. Harry walked over to me and I moved away from his touch. “Can I look?” Harry asked. 

I turned around and pulled my shirt back down, his fingers grazed my shoulder and I shot away from him, collapsing on the floor. Pain shot through me and I groaned, Draco was next down to me. He held his hand out and I didn’t take it, I couldn’t move. Everything hurt and I felt dizzy, Draco grabbed my shoulder and everything seemed to stop, my breathing slowed down and my skin cooled down. 

“Are you ok?” Draco asked helping me up, I nodded and wiped the sweat off my face, I sat back on the table. 

“Yeah, I am now” I repeated to myself more than anyone else. I stared up at Harry and he was concerned. I just let my shirt do what it wanted. 

“Why didn’t you tell us about this sooner?” Harry asked breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room, I was scared. 

“What am I supposed to do, walk up to you and say ‘Oh by the way I have a Phoenix bond like you’ and then everything would be fine and dandy?!” I snapped at him, he held his temper, I could see it. 

“Look Kaius, head back to your dorm and we’ll talk about this another time, I have to discuss this with Minerva” Harry muttered, the last part and panic rose in my stomach at the implication. I pushed it away and got up. 

I tried to pull my shirt over my shoulder but it was sensitive and sore, I struggled but I was glad Draco helped me put my clothes back on when I got stuck, I thanked them before running out the door and down the hallway, Dinner was soon and I headed back to my dorm as Harry instructed. 

I collapsed on my bed when I got in the dorm which surprised Dennis, he looked at me “What happened to you?” He questioned still reading his book, I assumed it was the school reading list book. 

“I told Harry about my mark and I had a near-death experience when he touched my back but when Draco touched my shoulder it helped me” I rambled trying to piece it together. 

“You what?!” Freddie asked sitting up suddenly. I looked over at him and shrugged. 

“Well I didn’t die per-say but it felt like I was dying, it hurt a lot” I said laying on my stomach, I didn’t want to move, a wave of sickness rushed over me and I bolted down the stairs and into the toilets, where I threw up my day of food. It was disgusting, my skin was hot and burning to the touch, my head hurt and I felt shaky. 

“Kai?!” I heard Dennis call, I looked up at him. I shook my head and threw up again, this time dry-heaving. It hurt and my hands started shaking more. I couldn’t focus on anything and I just wanted it to stop, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything else than the pain radiating through my body. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, barely opening my eyes, it was Harry and Draco stood there. I looked around and saw that the Headmistress was there too and so was a few other people I couldn’t name right now. All I could focus on was the hand on my shoulder, I let my shaky hand touch theirs and something calmed me. I didn’t know whether it was the Phoenix bond or whether Draco has just got a healing sort of healing thing going on- but I felt the tiniest bit better, I leant back and my head hit the stall. I was collapsed on the floor. 

That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up suddenly in the hospital wing, I sat up gasping and I looked around to see Harry and Draco lay on the bed next to me together, Minerva walked in and I looked to her, relief washed over her as she walked over to me. 

“Kaius, are you feeling better?” She asked, I nodded and held my head and swung my legs over and sat up properly. 

“What happened?” I asked her, she smiled but let out a sigh. 

“You got sick and we took you here and you passed out as we were walking you here- but I’m glad you’re ok, I was worried you weren’t going to be,” She said clasping her hands together. 

“What day is it, and what time is it?” I asked her, looking around trying to gauge what day it was. 

“It’s Saturday and it’s lunchtime, do you want to go get changed and meet everyone in the dining hall?” She asked, I nodded and got up. I looked back at Harry and Draco and they were sleeping peacefully. “You know, they spent the night here, they wouldn’t leave you alone,” She said thoughtfully, she saw my hesitation “I’ll wake them, don’t worry”

“Thanks, Head Mistress,” I said as I walked out, I headed for my dorm, my thoughts wouldn’t silence themselves as I walked back to my dorm. 

I made it back to my room to be greeted with an empty room, I was kind of glad but also not because I kind of needed a Dennis hug right now but of course he was in Potions and the others were helping with Quidditch since they’re on the Slytherin team, we had a pretty good quidditch team, Freddie and Lachlan were really good together. 

I grabbed a towel and some spare clothes and headed down to the shower room, I felt like I needed a shower after all that had happened, at least I didn’t feel sick anymore, that was obviously a plus. I washed all the sickness and fear off of my skin, I still had no idea what I was working towards doing. I wasn’t good at Art, I wasn’t good with numbers- you can thank number dyslexia for that- I wasn’t good at caring for animals, not that I’d want to. I wasn’t good at writing and I couldn’t heal for shit. The only thing I was good at was duelling but that was such a Slytherin thing to do and I didn’t want to be that typical Slytherin that became a ‘pro’ dueller. 

I washed my hair and it felt good, letting the water drain out my thoughts, what was I supposed to do. Get some Muggle job and do that the rest of my life, it didn’t sound super bad but it didn’t sound super fun either. I got out the shower and dried myself off the best I could and got changed back into clothes before heading back up to the room and sat on the bed, I decided to be early and head down to the dining hall, at least I’d get to see Kelly. 

There were a few other kids in the dining hall chatting with their friends, I guess they’d finished any extra-curricular activates they had and decided to chill in here, in the warmth. It was a lot warmer in here than out there for sure, the only bad thing about living mostly in a castle was it got very cold, very quickly but luckily we weren’t muggles and could actually heat up some of the castles effectively. 

Kelly came in a few minutes later, she seemed nervous as she entered the hall, she saw me and grinned. Walk- running to me, she sat right down next to me. “Are you ok? I heard what happened” She said checking me over and I grinned. 

“Yeah I’m ok, it was just some stomach bug I had,” I lied, I didn’t know what it was that caused it but I had a feeling it wasn’t just a common stomach bug. “How did quidditch trails go today?” I asked her, she grinned. 

“So we got a few new sign-ups, like some of the younger years and of course we’re like no you’re too young but then they get all fussy and Minerva comes and she’s like. Harry was the youngest flier on the quidditch team and look at what he accomplished and so we had to like let them try” She said taking a massive breath “Some of them were actually pretty good, but you know still pretty bad, but then there was this one kid named Micheal who was so awesomely cool, but he wasn’t even trying out. One of the kids fell and he caught them and the bludger that knocked them off” She said grinning like a mad woman “But then, of course, he didn’t want to join the team because he has other things to do and now we are a Ravenclaw short of a team member” She finished breathing heavy. I sat there and tried to process what she had said. 

“Oh right, is that kid that fell ok? I’ve never heard of a Ravenclaw named Micheal” I said, she smiled and bounced in her seat. 

“He’s not a Ravenclaw, I figured out 10 minutes ago, he’s a Hufflepuff and yes the kid is ok, I just took them to the hospital wing to double check they haven’t got a concussion” She explained, I nodded. 

“I don’t know many Hufflepuff’s” I commented, she nodded. 

“Yeah neither do I, they don’t seem to appear much.” She replied. 

People started to pile in and she waved goodbye to me and headed to her seat and I was glad to have that girl because she made me forget what I was thinking about, all I could think about now was the mysterious Hufflepuff named Micheal, I was going to ask Kells his last name but that came out creepy in my head. 

I ate lunch peacefully and I got a few ‘are you ok?’ From some people and I replied that yes I was ok, they seemed content and continued on with their day, I didn’t see Harry at the top of the dining hall, I assumed he went back to his classroom. I had the rest of the day off and I had no idea what to do with it. I could study or I could watch the rest of the houses quidditch tryouts with Kells and I decided to be with Kells for the rest of the day. I felt like I needed a break from everything. 

She was glad to have me and we watched some of the 2nd years and 5th years tryout for the quidditch team, there were a few 1st years but they quickly were eliminated. It was cute watching them, I was in their shoes 7 years ago. Baby faced and ready to fight the world and now here I am stuck with a mark I don’t want and an undecided life path. The tryouts were a good distraction from my thoughts. 

I headed back to my dorm when the tryouts were over, soon it would be dinner and I needed to get some studying in at least. I saw the others in the room, I greeted them and Dennis hugged me. 

“You’ve been MIA for like a day!” He complained, I grinned and patted his shoulder and flopped onto my bed and grabbed my study stuff. 

“Not MIA, I was in the hospital wing till lunch and I then came back here but you guys were at tryouts and potions and I was at Lunch in the dining hall and then I watched the other house tryouts until now- speaking of now, I’m going to study. Wanna swap notes Freddie?” I asked him. 

“Yeah, I got last classes notes but I need the other set you have,” He said grabbing his notes and we swapped, I wrote down what I needed and handed them back, he grinned and I looked to Lachlan whose head was buried in a book, I chucked a pen in his direction. He looked up. 

“No I don’t need the notes, yes I missed you.” He muttered and kept reading, I smiled, he was so typical sometimes. I looked to Dennis who kind of just stared at me. 

“You ok?” I asked him, he nodded and sat down grabbing his own abandoned book. “Anyone got anything planned tomorrow?” I asked.

They all shook their heads and I guessed it was a Study and chill session tomorrow, I wasn’t looking to that very much. 

I sighed when I had to get up from studying, I was just in the zone and I was also starving, I headed with the others who were equally annoyed at dinner time. We got to the dining hall and Harry was there which surprised me. He noticed me and held his stare, It made me uncomfortable, to say the least. 

To say the least, Sunday was about as eventful as watching paint dry. All we did was study most of the day, we did move to the library at one point which then a group of students joined our studying and Kells did the same, we swapped notes and answers and it was probably the most smoothly run study group, we told the others if they’re free to come down here and we can study again, some were very much up for it and others couldn’t make it due to other commitments already made. 

I did think about asking whether we could make a Study club to be held all day on Sunday and people can join whenever and we can swap notes and share our opinions on certain subjects. In theory, it was a good idea, but putting a label on it would probably make people not come to the thought of it forming itself was easier.


	3. Learning about Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approx 11mins Reading

Monday, however, was a different story, I had D.A.D.A and I was not looking forward to the awkwardness. 

I walked through the door and sat down at my table, Harry was watching me and it was nerve-wracking. He broke the stare and started teaching the class but it held an edge which I think made a few people uneasy. It made me uneasy, to say the least about it. But I made it through the class in one piece, I didn’t stick around after class, I know running from my problems was not a smart move but can you blame me? I mean yeah you could but should you?

I only had an issue in potions, of course, Snape had to be super nasty today, I wondered who decided to shit in his breakfast, he was on constant watch of me and gave me a seriously hard time. I saw pity in my fellow table mates as he scrutinised each move I made. I didn’t understand why he was such a dick. 

I put up with it though, he is my teacher after all, But he also shouldn’t abuse the power he has, HeadMistress could destroy his career instantly if she wished. I was glad when Potions finished and I was free to hang out with Kelly all I wanted, I headed to the field. I noticed I was hanging out with her more since I had my mark and she still didn’t know. To be honest, it wasn’t at the forefront of my mind, it was more like on the back burner as I studied my heart out. 

I watched the Hufflepuff team train and one person got knocked off their broom, one of their teammates caught them and dropped them on the ground gently before continuing the game as the other one got back on their broom and sped back up the match, it was a lot easier than them trying to mount their broom in the sky. I knew from the first 3 years of Flight training, to be honest. The flying class wasn’t needed because I doubt I’ll use it my life, other than to skip the bus or the train but even then it’s not a reliable source of transport and Hogwarts challenges. 

I prefer the ground in comparison to the sky, while Kells I could tell was itching to go help the Hufflepuff team, I did wonder why they didn’t just merge the teams altogether and then did a big game at the end of the season or something. I bet it would be seriously awesome, Kells was talking about something but I wasn’t paying attention. 

“Hey,” She said shaking my arm, I looked to her. 

“Hi” I replied dumbly, she smirked 

“You weren’t listening at all were you?” She asked I puffed my cheeks out. 

“I so was, you were talking about how… the Hufflepuff team is really good” I said trying to lie my way out of it. She giggled. 

“Yeah sure, I was talking about Dennis’ new obsession with his books and the fact he barely puts them down- but the Hufflepuff team is really good,” She said watching them fly across, a few people sat around as they watched, it was easy to pass the time while watching them fly. It was still freezing as shit out here and I was surprised they were allowed to play but it wasn’t snowing that hard and if they flew fast enough they didn’t get that cold. 

“Hey, do you want to head to the library? I’m pretty sure Lachlan and Dennis are there” Kells said breaking me out of thought. 

“Yeah sure, I need to change from this outfit or I’ll roast in the library though,” I said, she nodded in agreement as we walked back in.

“Hey you should try out for the Slytherin team,” Kells said suddenly and I paused for a split second, she sounded serious. I looked to her, she had an obsession with dying her hair, I couldn’t remember her natural hair colour and it occurred to me why she wore her beanie, she had dyed her hair bright blue which scared me when she took her beanie off. 

“Holy fuck” I muttered looking at her hair “Did McGonagall approve this?” I asked her she laughed nervously before pulling her beanie back on. 

“Not exactly” She muttered as we walked to the Slytherin common room, she was allowed in but she couldn’t go up the dorms because of obvious reasons, which was pretty stupid but you can’t argue with a magical set of stairs. 

I felt a pain on the back of my hand and I pushed it away until I felt something warm slide down my hand I glanced at it and blood was on my fingertips, I stopped and yanked my sleeve up. Kells stopped, I looked over my hand and a feather was engraving its self into my hand like a tattoo. It hurt a lot more now. I stared at the marking as it finished its self. 

Mr Danvers is there a reason you’re just standing there?” I heard Headmistress ask, she was still the Head of Slytherin, I looked up at her and showed her my hand. She watched in horror as my skin self etched its self into one of my gold and Blue feathers about the middle of my thumb to my wrist. There was nothing we could do until it stopped. My thoughts flashed to one of Umbridge's punishments, but it didn’t look this when she used the blood pen. It didn’t do colouring, it was like carving your skin out. 

This was different. I relaxed when it stopped and Miss. McGonagall swished her wand and the blood that dripped onto the floor and onto my clothes had disappeared. 

“That is strange if this happens again. Come straight to my office” She said walking out the room and down the hall and away from her office, I assumed she was heading to Harry’s office to talk to him about it. I stared at the mark and ran my fingers over it. It was sensitive and it reminded me of the mark on my back and I looked to Kells who seemed equally concerned. 

“I have a tattoo now, great!” I said sarcastically, Kelly smiled and sat down. I could almost hear her thinking about what could have caused this. I was the same until the next class signal was made and Kelly got up, I did the same. 

“Hey I have Herbology now, I’ll catch up with you at Lunch. Head to the library and see whether you can find out anything on that” She said pointing to my hand, I waved goodbye and she scurried off. I headed up to my dorm and got changed, I almost forgot the reason why we had come back to the common room. I needed to get changed, I was roasting In what I wearing. 

I headed to the library afterwards to see Lachlan and Dennis both sat at a table. I tapped the table to get their attention, Dennis looked up and smiled. “Hey, do you know anything about randomly get a feather tattoo it magically appears ring on your skin in the most painful way?” I asked him and he paused looking at me like I was mad. 

“That’s oddly specific,” He said sitting up, he smacked Lachlan’s shoulder and he jolted up and looked at me and smiled. 

“Hey Kai, where’s Kelly?” He asked looking around. 

“She’s in Herbology, do you know any books, Dennis?” I asked, he paused and got up heading to the magical marking section. I followed after him, Lachlan also decided to follow us. 

“What we looking for?” He asked and I sighed and showed him my hand which had the feather on. 

“Whoah, when did you get that?” He asked, “It’s pretty cool” 

“I didn’t get it on purpose and about 5 minutes ago while I was walking to the Slytherin common room,” I said, he paused and started looking through books with Dennis, they knew the library better than I did so it was easier asking them, then trying to find it myself.

“Here!” Dennis called after a few moments, he handed me a leather-bound book which some writing on the side. I couldn’t read it very well but Dennis seemed intent that this was the book I needed to read. 

I walked back to the table and opened the book carefully, many magical books have been cursed with unusual qualities. I flipped to the first page, 

“BESTIARY OF MYTHICAL CREATURES”

Was labelled on the top, I scanned the pages looking for anything involving the Phoenix bond, I didn’t know tons of information about it and I was determined to find out more if I had one. That’s when I flipped onto the topic Phoenix’s and I stopped, Dennis looked my way and Leaned over reading over my shoulder. 

“Woah, don’t we have Fawkes? Where is she?” Dennis asked as he read, I nodded in agreement. 

“Not that she’d be able to tell us anything, but yeah she was Dumbledores. I wonder what happened to her” I said scanning through the page. I was glad when I came over the part of the Phoenix bond, it was half a page and some of it was smudged, just my luck. 

“A Phoenix bond is a sacred bond that causes two people of opposite sides to become one” I read aloud, “They act a lot like Veela” I continued as I drew the attention of Lachlan as well. “Veela? Wasn’t Fleur one of those?” I asked Dennis, he was the expert on people’s lives, it was an odd thing for a Slytherin. 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure she was, they’re very protective and territorial with their mates, which is why I assume we don’t see Draco much” Dennis commented.

“Tell me what you figured out,” Kells said standing in front of us panting, I assumed she had run from her class to the library, she still had her books. Lachlan filled her in on what we learned and she started writing it down, she took the book off of me and started trying to translate the pages as some of it was in ancient languages that I’m sure weren’t taught here and I doubted there was a translator online for an ancient language. 

“Ok-“ She said scanning through the pages “So Harry and Draco are fully bonded magical creatures and this,” She said pointing to my hand “Is the telltale sign that your mate is nearby and you need to bond fully with them soon? I think” She said looking through her notes “But I don’t know why you have this mark since you aren’t like Harry and Draco and have the Phoenix mark” She finished looking up at me, I paused. Was I supposed to come clean and tell her I was a half Phoenix bond but I was scared? 

I didn’t want to lose her, she was helping me keep grounded and normal. “I don’t know why either” I lied, Dennis looked at me with confusion before returning back to the book, the rest of the books on this topic were in the ministry and I wondered whether I could get Draco to get those books, I hadn’t talked to them since I got sick which was a few days ago I think. 

“Lunchtime!” A few kids yelled into the library, I assumed because if they, I doubt anybody would leave. We put the book back and we walked to the dining hall, the others were talking to each other about this stuff and I hid my hand as I sat down. 

I ate quietly and to myself, should I tell Kelly about what is happening? It’s not helping me in any way by not telling her. I was just trying to keep the normality of our dynamic. I decided I would tell her after lunch, we’d go back to the common rooms and talk about it and I’d show her what was happening with me. It was logical, I finished my lunch and walked over to Kells and told her to find the others and meet me in the common Slytherin room since the majority of the Slytherin was in classes after lunch. 

It was a scary walk back to the common room, I sat on the couch and tried to calm down on how to approach this, Kelly and the others walked in a few minutes later and I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans. 

“Kelly, I need to tell you something,” I said, she looked to me and she looked scared, the others sat down and they had found Freddie as well which was surprising. “So something happened to me the other week, unprovoked by anything, it just randomly happened,” I said. 

“What is it, Kai?” She asked I could see the concern on her face and I pulled my sweater off and then my shirt and let it hit the ground. “Oh my god” was the first words out of her mouth. 

“Kai, it’s grown” Freddie spoke up and I snapped my head around to see it was crawling towards my elbow slightly, Kelly was sat on the couch with her hand in front of her mouth.


	4. What can we find about this Mark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approx. 11mins reading time

“It’s grown?” She asked suddenly as she snapped back into reality, she was up instantly looking at it. “Does this hurt?” She asked jabbing the end of the mark. 

“Yes because you just stabbed me with your finger” I snapped at her, she smiled weakly at me as she stared at my mark. 

“You have only one, this explains the mark on your hand, but why did you keep this a secret? do Harry and Draco know? Does HeadMistress?” Kelly shot out questions. 

“I kept it a secret because I wanted us to be friends and yes they know and I don’t know whether the HeadMistress knows” I tried to answer all her questions. 

“So this is why you were so sketchy this past few weeks?” She asked, I nodded and she inspected my back more. She yanked my shirt up off the ground and covered my shoulder when someone walked in, they looked up and they looked confused as they walked back to their room. 

“Yeah it was”

“This makes so much more sense, We need those Phoneix books that are in the Ministry to understand what you are exactly,” She said looking at me. I had my shirt back on and buttoned. I sighed and sat down, she sat down with me.

“We don’t have access to the ministry and they wouldn’t let kids into that room filled with all the dark magic books” I reminded her, she sighed. 

“What if we got Draco or Harry to go?” Dennis asked, “They have to be curious about this too right?” 

“Yeah but I don’t think they’d do that?” Freddie asked, I sighed and shook my head. 

“I doubt it, but I could ask,” I said, Kelly seemed content.

“Hey Kai, can I talk to you?” I heard someone ask, it was Draco. I looked to Kelly and she seemed as in shock as I was. I got up and followed him. We stood outside the Slytherin Common room. 

“Look, I know you’re telling all your friends about your mark but I would keep that quiet and talk to McGonagall about this first, you aren’t like us yet” He warned, I paused. 

“I need books about Phoenix’s from the Ministry” I replied back which caught him off guard. “Hermione should be able to help you” I continued, “If you can just get them so I can read them and understand more about what’s happening to me it could help” I spoke

“Happening to you?” He asked, I showed him my hand and the feather started turning a reddish colour with a silver undertone, it didn’t hurt as much as when it first appeared.

“What the fuck?” He asked he grabbed my arm his finger running over the mark, “Why is it changing?” He asked, 

‘It’s supposed to indicate that my mate is near or something” I told him, “If I had the books I’d be able to tell you more” 

I watched Snape walk past with a Hufflepuff, I couldn’t see the kids face but he seemed kind of cute. 

“I can’t get those books for you their locked up in the Ministry” Draco reminded me 

“Don’t you have clearance for it?” I asked him, he paused. 

“I do but they can’t leave the Ministry Library” 

I paused, “Take me with you, like take your kid to work day,” I said, he paused. 

“Leave it with me, I’ll figure it out,” He said, He walked off and I sighed leaning back on the wall, I felt exhausted. That’s when I saw Snape in my vision and I sighed. 

“Hello Professor” I greeted, he looked me over a few times before looking at my hand which wasn’t covered anymore. 

“A bonding mark!” He exclaimed scaring me, he grabbed my shirt and yanked me down the hall, I called for Kelly and she came running out. I tried to break free from his grasp but he held tight as he dragged me, Kelly ran after me with the others in tow but Snape’s stride was too fast for them to keep up. 

I was almost tossed into HeadMistress’ office, I landed on my knees and collapsed on the ground. 

“Professor Snape, what is the meaning for this?!” She asked outraged, she walked over to me and helped me up. I thanked her. 

“He’s been bonded by Draco Malfoy” He spat, I cringed at the use of Malfoy. 

“I have not!” I shrieked back at him, “What are you even talking about?” 

Kelly and the others burst in “He’s innocent HeadMistress!” Freddie yelled which surprised me

“What is going on?” HeadMistress asked. 

“Draco Malfoy has bonded this child, look at his hand that is a distant Phoneix bond mark on his hand” He stated, I looked to him and then to my hand. 

“No, it’s not Professor, what proof do you have that it is?” She asked him and he paused, “Always jumping to conclusions- nothing ever seems to change with you” She muttered, “Snape you are dismissed and leave this poor boy alone” 

Snape left the room hesitantly as Harry and Draco burst in “Where’s Kai?” Harry snapped pushing his wand into Snape’s face. I didn’t blame him for not trusting the professor after all he had done, what he put Harry though. 

“Harry calm down, Kaius is fine,” HeadMistress said, Kelly held my hand as this chaos only seemed to get worse. 

“Severus I suggest you leave and Harry, Draco you stay I need to talk to you” She commanded, Severus left and closed the door. 

“Tell me what’s happening,” She said once he was out of earshot. 

“Kai has a Phoenix mark and a bond with another student but we don’t know who, he needs the Ministry Phoenix books to figure out what kind of mark he has” Draco confessed, I looked at him glaring. I was going to tell her but he’s quick to put others under the bus even if he has changed. Somethings never do.

“I have a half Phoenix mark, I only have one wing in comparison to Harry and Draco who have both wings, I have this feather on my hand which changed colour earlier to a dark red and silvery colour and I need the books from the ministry to understand why this is happening and either how I can stop it or how I can adjust to this” I informed her, she nodded. 

“Show me your hand and back, I need visible proof,” She said, but I could just tell she was curious about the whole thing having three Phoenix marks in Hogwarts was unheard of. Having one person with it was a 1 out of a billion chance. 

I took my button up off and turned around and let her look at my back, there was quietness. “What?” I asked I looked to see magic spiralling across my back, it suddenly disappeared and everyone kind of paused. 

“What was that?” Kelly asked looking to me. 

“I have no idea, that’s why we need those books,” I said looking at HeadMistress, I noticed my hand fade from the red back into the blue. Kelly noticed as well. Lachlan was the one who pointed it out to HeadMistress. 

“I will see what I can do about those books but if anything like that happens again you are allowed to leave class and find one of your friends to help you if you require.” She said, “But try and keep it from the other students I don’t want a panic” She continued “Head back to class and Harry, Draco please stay behind” 

I headed out with my friends and pulled my shirt back on, they were all surrounding me and I felt a warmth fill me. It felt good to be surrounded by people who liked me and wanted to be my friends. It started to fade when Freddie and Lachlan had to head to class, they had their classes in the afternoon since they changed classes. 

“Hey, are you ok?” I asked Kelly who was in her head, she grinned at me and leant on my shoulder as we walked, she was the right height for it not to be uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, are you ok?” She countered, I grinned. 

“Yeah I am, want to head back to the library until dinner?” I asked, Dennis, perked up at that and agreed. We all headed to the library minus Freddie and Lachlan of course but I’d see them later after class. 

When we got to the library Kelly started combing through books trying to find anything relevant to Phoenix’s or Marks or bonds, There was a handful of them but they didn’t really give us all that much information. 

I heard the Dinner call that echoed through the library and I looked up at Kells who looked exhausted, she looked at how I felt. 

“Come on, let’s go eat,” I said smiling at her, she nodded and flicked her wand and the books stacked themselves, it was a trick I needed to learn. We walked back and I grabbed Dennis who was face first passed out into a book, I carried him until he woke up and I nearly dropped him. 

“What the fuck” He muttered as I put him down. 

“Food” I muttered as we continued walking, I noticed how un-lively everyone was as we walked into the dining hall, the energetic people were already in the dining hall and I finally understood I was one of those energetic people. I walked to my spot and almost collapsed, I grabbed some food and started eating it and blocking out most of the conversation. My hand itched and I scratched it and ignored it. 

I then proceeded to head to bed with my other roommates who were dawdling back as well. I didn’t remember collapsing on my bed. 

What I did remember was waking up on the floor in the morning, I groaned and got up. There were my friends all piled on my bed, I paused looking at them. I noticed they had almost effectively made a puppy pile on my bed. I pushed them off my bed and they all hit the ground hard. 

“Who is it?” Dennis called out weakly. 

“It’s me, stay off my bed” I replied trying to fix my hair and noticed a bruise on my shoulder, I must have landed on my shoulder last night when they pushed me off. 

“I have D.A.D.A!” I said suddenly checking the time, we’d missed breakfast and I started getting dressed and heading to my class. “See you guys, get to class!” I yelled from down the stairs. 

I ran to my class and barely made it, I sat in my chair just as Harry turned around to greet us. He must have noticed my lack of breath because he smirked and started teaching the class. I tried really hard to focus on class but my back was itchy and so was my hand, I looked at my hand to see another feather forming and panic settled in my stomach. 

“Professor, I need to be excused,” I said, he paused looking at me and I glanced at my hand and he looked to see the feather tattoo growing. I hid it before the other students noticed. 

“You may be excused,” He said and I grabbed my books and headed out and into the hall, it fucking hurt like hell. It was so itchy and sore. this one was connected to the other feather and reached up to my pointer finger right under my nail bed and it a lot. I tried not to itch it but I couldn’t stop it and I scratched at it to the point it started bleeding, someone grabbed my hands and I looked up to see Draco. 

“Stop,” He said holding onto my arms tightly. 

“I can’t it’s so itchy,” I said trying to fight against him. He held tight to stop me from hurting myself. “Draco, please” I begged, he shook his head and held my arms until the tattoo stopped and the itching got worse and worse until I was fighting against him as hard as I could to try and itch at it. 

“KAIUS” He snapped at me and that made me stop, he looked furious and concerned. I was panting hard and my hands were visibly shaking. “I'm taking you to the nurse,” He said dragging me by my hands and made sure I couldn’t scratch them. It was stinging now and I was scared, blood was dripping down my hand and pain was radiating from my hand. 

We made it to the hospital wing as he almost threw me, he explained what was happening to the nurse and she grabbed my sore hand put something on it and it soothed it instantly and I felt like I could finally breathe. I stopped tensing and I kind of flopped against Draco as the tension left me and I was just sat there exhausted. 

“If this occurs again, he needs to use this,” She said handing me a small tub of cream, she was talking to Draco though. I took the tub and held it in my non-sore hand. She walked out and I assumed to give us some space. 

“I’m sorry Draco,” I said after a while, I moved away from him and he had scratches all up his arms and on his cheek. His skin was head and somewhat bruising and guilt doubled over in me knocking the air out of me. “I'm so- so sorry,” I said touching his arm “I didn’t mean to,” I said tears spilling down my cheeks quietly. 

“I know Kai, I know” He soothed, that’s when the nurse came back in with another cream and handed it to Draco. 

“Put this on, it’ll help with whatever attacked you,” She said, she glanced at me before leaving again. He started applying the cream to his wounds and I offered to help but he refused.


	5. Feeling like a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approx. 11mins Reading time

“Draco, listen, I-“ he cut me off before I could apologise more. 

“I know Kai, stop. I don’t think you were even aware of what you were doing, were you?” He asked I paused. 

“No, I wasn’t, it kind of just blanked” I explained to him trying to think back. 

“You went feral when I wouldn’t let you mutilate your self, it was so distressing to see. But then this magic started swirling around your marks and it seemed to calm you down before it suddenly disappeared and that set you off and you kicked and scratched like you were being hurt and I was hurting you” He talked and tears fell down my cheeks, I wiped at my cheeks and he seemed so traumatised by it that I didn’t dare talk for a while.

“I'm sorry Draco” Was the only thing I said before Kelly and my friends burst into the hospital wing and saw me and Draco. 

“Oh my god, are you guys ok, I heard the screaming,” She said looking me over and then to Draco, he was in his head. 

“I'm ok, Draco isn’t. Apparently I had a breakdown about my mark on my hand and it got really itchy and I hurt Draco” I said, Kelly hugged Draco and he snapped out of it and hugged her back, Dennis hugged me and Lachlan and Freddie were here too and stood awkwardly, I smiled at them weakly and beckoned them over and they sat on the end of the bed. 

“I'm ok, I’m ok,” Draco said thanking Kelly, we all kind of sat in silence for a while before Kelly moved away from Draco. 

“We need to head back to class, Kai you have herbology now, Draco go and find your hubby and Dennis, Lachlan and Freddie head to your class. We’ll talk about it after lunch” Kelly said, I got up and headed back to the D.A.D.A classroom and saw my books on the table, Draco hugged me and I hugged him back. 

“I’m glad you’re ok” He whispered before crushing me a little bit and heading up to the office, I smiled and grabbed my books and ran to Herbology, I didn’t want to miss Professor long-bottoms class, I made it just in time and Neville smiled at me and started his lecture. I remembered when he first started teaching, he was shy and not confident with what he was saying but now he could ramble and rant and show how excited he was for this class without backlash.

Herbology finished and I headed to Lunch because I was starving, I saw Kelly on the way and snuck up behind her and scared her, she shrieked and smacked me with her book before bursting out into laughter “Don’t scare me like that Danvers” She scolded. I grinned and walked with her. 

“How was your class?” I asked her, she shrugged. 

“Snape was fine as usual and god forbid I be late,” She said mockingly. I decided to change the subject. 

“Hey, don’t you have quidditch soon?” I asked her, she nodded. 

“Yeah, I have a game this weekend, why? You coming?” She asked I shrugged. 

“Might do, who knows. Might bring my roommates too, but who knows” I said, she grinned and bobbed up and down excitedly. 

“Well if you did, I would be very happy,” She said hinting, I smiled as we walked into the dining hall, I sat down in my spot and Kelly sat right next to me which surprised me. “I changed spots with Dimitri, don’t worry I didn’t steal his seat, also your roommates moved seats too,” She said as Freddie and Lachlan came walking in and sat across from me, Dennis came in a minute later and sat on the other side of me. I grinned, I wasn’t alone at this table anymore. 

“Hey guys” I greeted, they greeted me back and started eating, It was a quiet lunch, I finished and waited for the others to finish, I talked to Lachlan while the others ate. 

“Wanna head to the courtyard to talk about it?” Kelly asked, I nodded and we walked out into the courtyard it was mostly empty a few people walking around here and there but nobody really important. 

“So you got another feather, do you know what it means?” Dennis asked me as I showed them my hand, “And you hurt Draco in the process” He commented, I let out a sigh. 

“Yes I did hurt Draco but I didn’t mean to after the feather started forming I kind of blanked and I only like re-associated when Draco yelled at me. I don’t know what it means but at one point the itching calmed down and I felt calm but then it stopped and Draco dragged me to the nurse” I explained to my group, they nodded as I talked. 

“We seriously need those books” Freddie spoke up, I sighed pushing the hair out of my face. Kelly re-adjusted her beanie which had now become her trade mark. 

“So what do we do?” Dennis asked, I looked to him and shrugged. 

“I don’t know, Kelly any ideas?” I asked her, she shrugged. 

“We’ve exhausted all the books in the library and I checked the internet and nothing came up except some video games and a news article about when Fawkes was first brought into Hogwarts which wasn’t very exciting” She explained and I sighed. We all kind of chilled and talked, not really having a point in our conversations. A few other people joined us and talked with us before they headed off to find someone else to bother. I hated these times when there was nothing to do, nothing to get into trouble with. 

Dinner time came eventually and when people started showing up we were already there, some random kids came and talked to us while they waited for their friends so they didn’t look like loners, I didn’t mind talking to them considering I did the same thing in my 4th year, not wanting to look like a loner at a massive table. 

They disappeared when more people filed in and the conversation turned back to Kelly’s quidditch game which had been pushed to the week after and hadn’t got a reason other than it was pushed back and I felt bad for her because she’d been working and training so hard for the match and she now had to wait another week to play. She was going to some more training after classes tomorrow and offered me to join her and even play quidditch with her even though I wasn’t all that good and I preferred being on the ground I agreed to cheer her up. The others agreed to play as well and it felt like we had a small team forming. 

After dinner I headed back to my room after bidding good bye to Kelly and I went to study since there was nothing else to do and I kind of wanted some time to myself to think about what has happened, what is going to happen. I couldn’t focus much on Study more just what had happened, the more I thought about it the more my shoulder hurt so I just stopped. I turned my attention to outside and I noticed the snow had stopped and I wondered how long ago, I hadn’t even realised that it had stopped snowing at all, it wasn’t really on the forefront of my mind. 

I grabbed my towel and toiletries and headed down to the showers to shower. The warm water was good on my skin and I felt calm for the first time in a while. 

“Hey, Kaius” I heard Dennis call which freaked me out.

“Dennis, you scared me” I muttered leaning against the shower wall, we were in cubicles so he couldn’t see anything but my feet. 

“Sorry, but it’s 9.30 and I thought you’d want an early bed time, considering what happened today,” He said, I smiled at the concern. 

“Thank you Dennis, I’ll be up in a bit” I said and washed the soap out of my hair and off my body and then turned the shower off before changing into clothes and drying the rest of my hair, I headed back up to my dorm after chucking my towel on the drying rack, I forgot my wand upstairs anyway so there was no point taking a soaking wet towel up all the stairs. 

I made it to my room and my roommates were all sat either reading or just staring at the wall like weirdos, I noticed the pillows and blankets in the middle of the room. “What’s this?” I asked them. 

“Lachlan had a great idea of a nest, like cause you’re technically a bird right so we thought maybe a nest would be beneficial?” Freddie asked/told me, I shrugged. 

“If we move the bed to the back near the stairs and then take the mattress’ off and then push them into the middle and bundle all the blankets and pillows it’ll be more like a nest” I said and Dennis and everyone jumped off their beds and whipped out their wands and floated the beds into the corner near the stairs and I helped strip the beds of their mattress’ and lay them on the floor so it was like a pile with the blankets and pillows and honestly it looked very comfortable, I wondered if we could steal more blankets and make a bigger nest. I passed out in the pile. 

I woke up early-ish, it was sill dark outside and I grabbed a blanket and sat next to the window as I watched the sky, I gasped when I felt someone sit next to me. 

“It’s just me” Freddie spoke quietly “I can’t sleep sometimes either, the sunrise is really pretty from here”

I just let the silence consume us as I watched the sun rise from the clouds, it was really pretty like Freddie said, I felt the others come and sit with us, Dennis went right back to sleep and Lachlan fell asleep on Freddie. I felt loved for the first time in a while like I had a family like this wasn’t just a school and these weren’t just my class mates, they were my friends-my family. 

The sun rose and the breakfast bell rang through the castle gently for those already awake, you didn’t have to attend breakfast if you didn’t want to, it was recommended but they couldn’t force you to go. I shook the others awake and they got up and started getting changed, dumping all the pillows and blankets in the nest. 

I got changed as well and we all headed to breakfast, everyone was chill and I saw Kelly sat at the table with her head in her cereal which made me snicker, I usually went for the later breakfast than this but some of us had earlier classes or training and needed food. I shook Kelly awake and she looked to me. 

“You have cereal on your face,” I said, she wiped her face and I rubbed the rest off with a napkin, she grinned at me and put her bowel away and got a new one, I grabbed some toast and a hash brown. I didn’t bother looking what the others got since they always got cereal or a hash brown. 

“I don’t have a class for another 3 hours,” Kelly said looking to me, she roughed at my hair and smoothed it slightly. I thanked her. 

“Same” I murmured, “Did you see the sunrise?” I asked her, she nodded and smiled. 

“It was really gorgeous this morning” She said, I nodded in agreement. As did the others. We sat in the dining hall for 3 hours until classes started, we had nothing else to do and I’d fall asleep anywhere else. It started to get more lively after the second hour of talking and sitting. This was the time I’d usually get up and meet my friends here and I finally realised the difference between going through the motions and actually participating in life. 

I headed to Charms, it was a good class. It was fun and full of magic and I could actually concentrate. I felt like a new person watching all the stuff for the first time In my life. I finished Charms and headed to History of Magic. That was my favourite class at the moment, I loved learning about how we came to be and why Hogwarts became Hogwarts. 

After classes, I headed to Lunch and I was the first there, after a while Kelly appeared and collapsed next to me. “I’m going to beat you in this quidditch match,” She said suddenly surprising me at the sheer determination in her voice. 

“I don’t disagree with that,” I said, I started eating a sausage that was in front of me, Kelly picked at and ate what was in front of her. The others appeared a little later, we had different classes and walking times, so we all arrived at different times and it was cool how we all kind of had classes at the same time. 

“After lunch, we’ll head to the Quidditch field,” Kelly said, I nodded and finished eating. The others did the same and we headed to the field, she gave us some equipment and protection. 

“Ok so, this is normal quidditch but only with the bludger, the first team to get to 5 points win and then we swap team mates and sides” Kelly announced as she handed us a broom. 

“So normal rules apply?” I asked her and she nodded. 

“We will have a practise round because half of you book worms haven’t ridden a broom since the 4th year,” She said staring directly at me and I chuckled. 

“Can I join?” A girl's voice called out making us all pause.


	6. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Approx. 13 reading time

“Yeah sure” Kelly butted in before I could ask who she was, I’d never seen her before and she was a Hufflepuff, I saw the familiar colour scheme. 

“I’m Bambi Stone by the way,” She said grinning at the rest of us. I half-heartedly waved at her. 

“Kaius Danvers” I countered and she paused for a moment. 

“Like THE Kaius Danvers, as in the Slytherin kid, those kind of snakes are disgusting” She folded her arms in content-ness. 

“Those snakes are my friends, you Hufflepuffs keep to your selves and now I see why” I snapped back, she laughed and Kelly caught the tension. 

“Everybody ready? I’m taking Bambi on my team” She said getting on her broom and flying into the air, Bambi whizzed up into the air and I focused on getting onto my broom, I used to be really good at this. It’s just like riding a bike right? You never really forget.

I flew up into the air shakily and once everyone was airborne the game started, I chased after the ball and didn’t get to it half the time since the actual quidditch players yoinked the ball before I even got there. I let out a breath and focused. 

“Scared?” Bambi asked me, I looked up to her to see her chilling on her broom with no issue and I let out a sigh. 

“No” I snapped and whizzed after the ball. 

“Now that’s more like it!” She called as I grabbed the ball and threw it through the line we made.

“Score!” Dennis yelled high-fiving me and I grinned, oh it was on now. We flew around for hours scoring and not scoring. We nearly hit a few kids but luckily Kelly was fast enough to catch it before they even realised they were in danger. 

Kelly’s team, of course, won considering they had more actual quidditch players on, I hugged Kelly when we landed on the ground. 

“Good game,” She said grinning, I looked at the time and saw It was almost dinner. 

“We have to wrap it up and head to dinner!” I called to everyone still in the sky, they dipped to the ground and dismounting. 

“Hey Bambi, you’re not bad for a Hufflepuff,” I said, she grinned. 

“You to Snake,” She said as she headed back to the changing rooms. I decided just to head back to my dorm as I waved goodbye to the others, I headed up to my room and grabbed my wand and some spare clothes and headed down the stairs to the showers. 

It was a quick shower and I got changed quickly and dumped my stuff back in the dorm and then headed straight for dinner, everyone was already there and Bambi was there standing awkwardly. I sighed. 

“Benny, scoot about the size of a small Hufflepuff,” I said and he moved over and Bambi sat down thanking him, he smiled and talked to her. I grinned and went back to talking to Kelly. 

“You did really good out on the field” She commented.

“Yeah you did” Freddie added. I grinned. 

“Thanks, guys,” I said as I shovelled food into my face, they did the same. I was really hungry after all the playing we did today and I guessed the others were as well because all I could hear was eating. As we headed out and almost back to our dorms HeadMistress caught up to us. 

“Kaius, Kelly, Dennis, Lachlan, Freddie. I need you in my office” She said, Bambi paused and shrugged before walking away and back to her dorm room I assumed. We followed her to her Office, when she opened the door I saw the mass amount of books, Hermione was there and she was gorgeous. I was in awe of her. She had her fluffy hair tied back into a bun. 

“So I heard you’re like Harry am I right?” She asked looking at me, I stood there stuck. 

“Yeah he is, we’re trying to find out more information about what type he is” Kelly butted in, 

“So I brought all the books I think will help you, Harry and Draco are lending you their eyes as well, I would help but I have to look after the Ministry,” She said, 

“Thank you,” I said, she smiled at me. 

“Do you mind if I see your mark, it might help me find more information?” She asked, I looked to Kelly and she nodded, I pulled my sweater off and unbuttoned my shirt turning around and showing her my back. 

“So you only have one wing, unlike Harry who has two and you have these feather tattoos on your hand?” She asked I nodded. 

“Yeah, they appear and carve themselves into me, I only have one wing,” I said. 

“I think I can try and find more information but hopefully it’s in these books,” She said tucking a strand hair behind in her bun. 

“Thank you very much, Hermione,” I said, she dismissed herself and I assumed headed back to her job. 

“You guys will be able to only read these books in here and you can come during your free periods and on the weekends to read them,” McGonagall said, “But right now you’re going to go to bed,” She said ushering us out.

“I'm so excited!” Kelly said as we walked out. I smiled at her. 

“We met Hermione!” I squealed at her, I hopped around before calming down. “She was so pretty, I never thought I’d ever see her in real life!” I rambled to Kelly, she grinned back at me. 

“Did you see all those books, I don’t have a free period until later tomorrow but I'm so excited!” Kelly blabbered, I looked to see the others talking among themselves. 

“Yeah I wonder what well figure out-“ I got cut off as pain shot through the right side of me, I collapsed from the pain “Fuck” I muttered gripping my side, Kelly was at my side asking what was wrong. I groaned, pain radiating from my hand and then up to my shoulder which was opposite to my mark, it shot down to my waist and I gripped at the fabric on my body trying to pull it off as the fabric rubbed against my skin and hurt a lot. 

I managed to free myself from my shirt, I gasped as the cold air hit my skin, I looked at it and feathers littered down the side of my body and swirls and patterns ran down the side of me, carving into me as blood ran down the onto the floor. I looked up at Kelly before I passed out. 

I woke up suddenly and in pain, I looked around to see myself in the hospital wing again, I felt like I was here more than I wanted too. I looked at my naked torso, there were bandages on my side and up my arm and down to my hand, it was stained slightly red, I started pulling the bandages off my hand and I noticed the feathers on my hand reached my middle finger now and swirls and feathers ran up my wrist and swirled around to my elbow and then around up to my shoulder and around to my back, I couldn’t see my back but I could feel the connection to my mark when I moved. 

I pulled the bandages off my torso and looked at the markings, around my V line was some writing along my waistline, it was a weird language I couldn’t decipher, there was some red Swirls and circles and spots on my side. I ran my fingers over the marks and they hurt a lot. I kind of just stared at the invasion on my body. 

“Kai?” I heard Harry call, I looked up at him and wiped at my eyes, I didn’t realise I was crying until Harry walked over to me carefully, it was still somewhat dark the room is dimly lit by a lamp. “Kai?” Harry called again walking over to me. He sat at the foot of the bed, I looked to him and he placed his hand on my knee. 

“Are you ok?” He asked after a while, I wiped at my face and showed him my arm. “That looks like it hurts,” He said holding my hand. I sniffled before hiding my face. 

“I'm sorry” I whispered, 

“You don’t need to apologise, Kai, this is scary for you and for us. Draco and I didn’t go through this, I assume because we were mates and you haven’t got yours” He said, I couldn’t think properly and I curled into Harry and he hugged me. We stayed like that for a while, until the sun rose. 

“It hurt a lot, I don’t want this on my body” I whispered out, Harry hugged me tighter. 

“I know, I’m sorry” He whispered back. 

I heard Kelly and the others before they appeared, they burst through the door and crowded around me sitting on the bed and in front of me. 

“Are you ok?” Dennis was the first to speak. 

“No” I was being honest, I was covered in marks that I hated and in a lot of pain for no reason. I cringed when pain shot through my side. Harry loosened his grip and I sat up properly.

“Is there anything we can do?” Kelly asked swapping with Freddie and sat next to me, I sighed and rubbed at the markings on my wrist. 

“We need to figure out how to make these stop and go away, or at least the cause of this” I spoke, Kelly nodded frantically. 

“After lunch, we all have a free period and there we can look at the books and try and find out why this is happening and what is the cause of-“ She hissed in pain as she yanked back her sleeve to show a feather carving its self into her skin. Everyone paused and watched it mutilate her skin.

“Oh my god, it fucking hurts!” She screeched at an un-holy pitch. “How the fuck did you not scream?” She questioned me rubbing at the skin, I grabbed her hands and she tried to fight me, it was the same scenario that Draco and I were forced into the other day. I slapped her knee and she stopped and stared at me. 

“What the fuck was that for?” She asked me, I smiled at her. 

“Pain transfer, look you were spiralling like I did when I hurt Draco, you just need to take your mind off one thing and onto another” I explained to her, she stared at me for a good minute before slapping my knee back, I hissed in pain. “Why?” I snapped at her.

“Fuck your pain transfer” She snapped, I smirked. “Why do I have your stupid feather?” She shouted, I stared at it and brought her hand close to mine, it was exactly the same. Except that there was a pink streak on the side of her feather. 

“I don’t know” I answered her, she composed herself. I could almost see the stress on her. “But we’ll figure this out” I reassured her. 

“You guys have to head to class but we will all meet up at the office, Draco will be there too and a few others who know how to translate some of the languages” Harry assured us which massively helped what I was feeling. I got up and grabbed a shirt and pulled it on, I noticed it was a bit small and I looked to the others as they noticed.

“You’re looking a bit more buff then we last checked,” Dennis said looking me up and down, I looked down to see my muscles taut and you could see the outline of my stomach and V line which wasn’t something I’d usually see as well as I did right now.

“You look good,” Freddie said looking up, I shy’ ed away from the compliment.

“Does anyone have a bigger shirt?” I asked, 

“No but there’s a spell for that” Harry said getting up and pulling out his wand and with a swish and a flick and a few words my shirt fit me, I thanked him and checked to see if my pants fit and they didn’t so Harry altered them.

We all headed to class and I couldn’t stop the excitement bubbling up inside me at the fact we might be able to get rid of these stupid tattoo’s, of course, my now slightly muscled self and tatted hand did not go unnoticed by others. Rumours spread and fear etched into my skin at the words, that I was doing steroids that I was doing this because my family was horrible to me like I was a knock-off version of Harry Potter. All it took was a few hours before I had people whispering about me as I walked past. 

I headed straight towards the office and burst in where everyone was sat, I was hyperventilating and I was shaking vigorously and pain shot through me again and again and I collapsed, only to be caught by something or someone. I looked up to see silvery white hair.

“Draco” I sobbed, “someone spread rumours” I continued “About me, about Kelly, about everyone that I’m some kind of Slut going around having anyone and everyone I want” I sobbed into his arms, he clutched me and I sobbed into his shoulder. 

“I know, I’ve told Minerva and she’d going to stop it, I promise you” He whispered into my hair, I closed my eyes and stayed in his arms for what like felt forever until he pulled back. “Want to see how to get rid of these?” He asked pointing at my hand, I nodded and he helped me get comfortable in a corner and sat with me and we started reading some books. The others started making notes about some things but kept to themselves. 

“Oh! I think I’ve found something!” Harry shouted scaring everyone in the room. 

“What is it?” I asked him, Kelly was staring at him as well. 

“Oh never mind,” He said sitting back down, I let out a sigh and we went back to reading, all I was learning about how to look after Fawkes and no offence it was really all that interesting. I did notice that Phoenix’s live for 500 years before turning to ash and then being reborn, they keep all their previous memories so it’s not like starting from the very start. That’s why it’s such a phenomenon to see a Phoenix die and come back. 

“Did you know Phoenix mate for life and when their mate dies for real they stay single and by themselves” Dennis spoke up, I looked up at him. 

“That’s depressing, thanks,” Kelly said rolling her shoulders. I smiled at her and she grinned back. 

This cycle went on for weeks, combing through the books and writing down and sharing bits of information but nothing about this had come up. I was losing hope and I was losing the battle of my mark, it was taking over my body. The wing now touched my wrist and the tattoo’s had spread to the rest of my body and even down to my legs, I could feel it creeping up my neck and that scared me. It was feathers and Swirles and spots of red and blue and green. Some yellow mixed in as well. I didn’t tell anyone what was happening because they couldn’t do anything to help so what was the point. 

I was in agony constantly but there wasn’t anything I could do to stop it, I confided in the nurse and she couldn’t even help me, I just had to wait for it to stop or pass.


End file.
